The Repertoire
by xxfatal
Summary: NaruHina. A little goes a long way. Happenstances between two complements, AU or otherwise. Song Shuffle Challenge from LJ.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_ and am making no profit from this fanfiction.

**The Repertoire**

**Song Shuffle Challenge:**  
_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.__  
__2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.__  
__3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!__  
__4. Do ten of these, then post them._

* * *

**Taylor** – _Jack Johnson_

This was so embarrassing. Hinata buried her face in her heads, mortified beyond belief. This was partly her fault. She should have told him. He was lovely on the guitar; he really was. She never lied about that.

But perhaps she had bent the truth just a little when she told him singing was okay. She couldn't help it; he was so sweet and adorable when he would strum on the guitar and sing softly, just for her.

She never fathomed she'd have an audience. Or that he'd sing quite so loud.

**Life is a Highway **– _Tom Cochrane_

Hinata was not having a pleasant day. She'd missed her first appointment of the day, missed lunch with her girlfriends, and got stuck in the worst traffic she'd seen in well over three weeks on the way back.

She had to circle the where her office sat several times before she'd spotted an open metered parking post. Hinata pulled in effortlessly, put the car in park, and turned off the engine all in a smooth, single motion. Shifting the sleeve of her black blazer, she checked the dainty Rolex wrapped around her wrist.

She would certainly make it to the tenth floor of the building on time if she left the car right this minute! She delved into her purse for a batch of quarters, counted six, unbuckled her seat belt and slid her free hand along the door for the han—

_Tap, tap, tap_

Hinata's heretofore single-minded efficiency shrieked to a halt. Facial features frozen into a look of mute alarm, she stared through her tinted window into the curious gaze of a blonde police officer holding up his badge.

Oh, no! Oh, no! What now?

She returned the key to the ignition and turned a couple notches, allowing the windows to be operable. She nervously rolled the window down to the half-way point. "D-did I do something wrong, officer?" She couldn't fathom what went wrong. Had she missed a stop sign earlier? Park badly?

"Hyuuga Hinata?"

Hinata stiffened, eyeing him with acute terror. Was she going to be arrested for something? "Y-yes." She loathed the fact that this situation was bringing her stutter back from the grave, loathed the fact that it made her sound so incontestably _guilty_ of something.

The officer broke into a grin, terrifying Hinata even further—albeit it was an _attractive_ grin.

"Hinata!" he exclaimed. "It's me!"

Hinata blinked.

The grin faltered for a moment. "You don't recog—wait!" He jerked off his sunglasses and a pair of bright blue eyes peered keenly at her.

"Naruto?" she gasped, taken aback. She glanced back at the motor unit parked behind her car. "You're a police officer now?"

**Who Is It?** – _Michael Jackson_

"Sure am!" he replied cheerfully. "I saw you circling the block, and thought it looked a little suspicious—" She flushed; she probably did look suspicious, now that she thought about it. "—so I kept my eye on you for a while before I realized that it was you, Hinata!"

"Sorry!" she blustered. "I was running late. I couldn't find a place to park, so I-"

"Relax, it's okay! I wasn't going to give you a ticket or anything!" Naruto informed her. A pause. "You look really good, Hinata."

At this point, it was physically impossible to keep the blood from ruining her normally pale complexion. The man that she'd held in high regard for years had just given her a compliment potent enough to knock her senseless had she been any more smitten with him. She mouthed a thank-you, though not quite sure it made it to verbal articulation.

"Say, do you want to go out some time, Hinata?"

Hinata was reeling. Was this really happening? She must have been unresponsive for a long while, because the next thing she remembered was an uncertain "Hinata? Is that a no?"

"N-no! It's a yes!" She took a deep breath, watching his features brighten at her response. "I would love to."

"Okay! It's a date!" She could have been seeing things, but was that a blush across the bridge of Uzumaki Naruto's nose? "Can I have your number?" He procured a pen, handed it over, then leaned against her window sill. Hinata waited expectantly for a piece of paper to appear, but it never did. "You can just write it on my hand; that way I won't forget!"

"Oh." Mutely, and slowly, so slowly she thought it would never end, she found herself applying pen to his skin, watching as the digits of her cell-phone number traced its way onto the back of his hand. The back of his hand that she was holding.

"Thank, Hinata! Can I call you tonight?" He rubbed the back of his head—a nervous habit of his, from what she remembered. "That is, if you don't mind?"

"I don't mind," she replied.

"Great, I'll talk to you tonight then! I have to get going before—"

"Naruto! What do you think you're doing?" snapped an irritable baritone.

Naruto shot a grin at the voice. "Nothing, Sasuke! Just some routine patrolling. I think we're okay here. Have a nice day, ma'am!" He gave Hinata a conspiratorial wink, and strode over to his motor unit, plopping his helmet back on. She watched the two officers drive away side by side, but not before the one with her number on his hand gave her a cheerful wave goodbye.

One thing was certain. She was definitely going to be late now.

**Cobrastyle** - _Teddybears_

"I heard, Hinata," said Ino, followed by the most wicked grin the poor girl had ever seen coming her way. Surely, if _Ino_ had heard, then surely Hinata had no more hope for anonymity.

"Everyone heard it, actually," Tenten remarked off-handedly, patting the mortified kunoichi sympathetically on the back. "You didn't exactly whisper it, Hinata."

Hinata buried her face in her hands.

"Don't be ashamed!" Ino exclaimed, ripping Hinata's meek defenses away. "It's sexy to declare love on the battlefield! Hinata, you had guts!"

"I—I—" Hinata fainted dead-away.

"Ino, I think you may have—"

"Sakura, is that low-fat sorbet, like I requested?" inquired Ino, spotting the kunoichi at the doorway of her bedroom.

"Yes, I didn't see any other kind in the—WHAT THE HELL, INO? YOU STARTED THIS WITHOUT ME?"

**Can't Take My Eyes Off You **– _Frankie Valli_

Hinata admired the way the sunset set his complexion aglow; his hair aflame. She blushed, realized she had been staring, and looked down at the crinkled ice cream sandwich wrapper in her lap.

"Hinata?"

She was startled to attention. "Yes?"

Naruto stared at her intently, a chunk of half-melted ice cream comically smeared against the corner of his cheek. She forced down a giggle, merely smiled, and reached up to brush away the offending chunk, when her hand was stayed mid-motion by his.

"Hinata, you're beautiful."

She was certain her mouth had just dropped open unbecomingly. Before she could even go over what he'd said again in her head, he dipped his head forward and pressed his lips to hers. He tasted very sweet.

And messy. She burst into laughter. Naruto broke away, alarmed. "Did I do something wrong?"

Hinata shook her head, no. She couldn't form words, but enigmatically gestured to her face.

"Oh," Naruto began to chuckle, "sorry, Hinata! I got ice cream all over you!"

"I don't mind," said Hinata. She brushed away the remaining piece away from his cheek, leaving him more or less cleaned-up.

"Wait!" Naruto interjected, leaning into her. "You still have some right here." He licked her without any further ceremony.

**Cheating on You** –_ Franz Ferdinand_

A shot rang out. His body stopped writhing beneath her red satin stiletto. She returned the gun to the holster on her thigh, red-painted lips curled into a sinister smile.

"I'm sorry, Charles, but, darling, you should have seen it coming."

"Wow, that is really hot," Naruto couldn't help but yelp at the television screen.

Hinata gasped sharply. "Naruto, she just killed her suitor—o-out of nowhere!"

Naruto wrapped Hinata closer to him, after registering her distress. "You couldn't tell? She's an assassin! She was only toying with him!"

Hinata's doe-like eyes peered into his. "She was? But the dinner? What about the—"

"All just a ploy, Hinata!"

He kissed her on the nose, just then. Hinata blinked. He had just gone and given her their fourth kiss.

"What was that for?" she murmured, heat blooming across her face.

"Because you're cute." He grinned cheekily at her, then kissed her again. "The whole killer girlfriend may be sexy as hell, but I'd choose you over her any day, Hinata."

**Catch My Disease** – _Ben Lee_

Naruto blubbered frantically. "Wait, no! Don't look at that one!"

Hinata pulled the scrap out of the worn photo album, and flipped the photo over.

"Hinata, no!"

He quickly snatched it from her hand and cradled it to his chest, as if it were a wounded kitten.

Hinata smiled. "What's wrong?"

"It's really embarrassing!" he garbled, eyes wide in horror.

Hinata broke into a smile. "I thought it was really cute." She gently retrieved the photo from him, and turned it over so they both could see.

It was a three-year-old Naruto, standing side-by-side with the late Hokage. The young Naruto had one hand on the Hokage's robes, the other on his waistband. Of his _underwear_. Because his shorts had fallen down onto the ground, and this young Naruto had obviously been quite oblivious to this matter.

Hinata stifled a giggle, but Naruto heard it. He pouted, and stuffed the photo back into the album. "That one's never going to see the light of day ever again!" he announced.

"Naruto," Hinata began, "may I have a copy of that one?"

"No way!"

"Please?"

How could he say no to that?

**Let Go Control** - _Saosin_

She thinks little kids are cute.

He thinks she's cute.

He ponders it must be a different kind of cute. The kissable kind of cute.

"Naruto!" Hinata splutters, turning a million and one shades of pink. "W-we're in front of—"

"He's only a kid," Naruto assures her, pecking her on the lips once more. "It's not like anything bad is going to happen."

The next day, Kurenai's crimson orbs burn so intensely, he feels as if he's being seared by them.

"What's wrong, Kurenai-sensei?" Naruto inquires gingerly. He notices her gaze completely bypasses her student, but Hinata is horrifically red in the face, despite this.

"Naruto," Kurenai hisses, and he realizes that her son will grow up to be a very obedient child, "can you explain to me why my son has suddenly taken a shine to kissing everything he sees?"

Hinata exhales shakily beside him.

He realizes that blaming Hinata for her kissability sounds rather ridiculous, so he ekes out an apology, grabs his girlfriend's hand, and sprints out of killing intent range.

**Island in the Sun** – _Weezer_

"We have a winner!" exclaimed the lottery vendor, ringing a golden bell over the head of one dazed Hyuuga Hinata. "You, young lady, have just won a free trip to the Bahamas for two!"

"I-I have?" uttered Hinata, clasping the ticket, eyes half-filled with terror at the attention that was being directed at her. The crowd clapped politely at her good fortune.

Naruto bodily grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her into the air, whooping. "We're going to the Bahamas!"

**Smells Like Teen Spirit** - _Nirvana_

The snow fell fresh from the sky, dropping like spotless angels onto the moonlit trees overhead. Hinata pulled the red hood over her head, clutching the basket to her person uneasily. She didn't realize the trip back from her grandmother's cottage would take her through such dark and forbidding woods.

The journey in the afternoon had actually been quite pleasant, by contrast. Hinata's kept an attentive gaze on the path before her, which wound over a slope before turning into a darker section of wood. Perhaps, she should have stayed the night with Grandmother. Father, however, expected her back tonight.

Hinata felt a sudden chill and pulled the red cloak closer.

"What's a young lady like you doing out in here at this time of night?" rumbled a deep voice, the unmistakable voice of a male.

Hinata paled and froze where she stood. Her pearl-colored eyes scanned the crawling shadows. "Who's there?" she mustered, breath crystallizing in the cold, winter air. A large hand descended on her shoulder and Hinata bit back a scream. She turned quickly, stepping back, eyes smoldering and mouth set in defiance. "What do you want?"

A shock of blonde hair over a set of brilliant blue eyes, and a welcomingly feral grin greeted her. The stranger was dressed like a gentleman, though he bore an exquisite and unsavory expression. She certainly did not miss the odd tail sporting out of the back of his black trousers. Her father had once warned her of the deceptive nature of the wolves in the forests. She had been a child; she hadn't realized they were real.

"Do you want some company for the journey home, young lady?" he offered coyly, sharp canine teeth dimly lit by the effervescent glow of the moon against the snow. He held out a single gloved hand to her.

She refused the invitation with a stubborn shake of the head. Father had weaved for her a story of their easy charm; she wouldn't fall for such gestures.

"Aren't you scared of predators?" he inquired, smiling enigmatically. "I can protect you."

Hinata curtsied curtly; there was no point in angering wolves. "I must decline. Thank you for your offer, but I will not be requiring any accompaniment tonight, sir."

To her surprise, the wolf's nose twitched, and a grimace came to his handsome features. "On the contrary, Princess, I feel that you do."

Hinata's clutch on the basket threatened to snap the handle right off. How did he know she was—?

"We should go, before the wolves find you," said the strange creature, grinning as if greatly pleased when she did not protest to his taking her hand.

Hinata could not deny being mildly confused. "But you are a wolf, aren't you?" She, for some unfathomable reason, could not stop her feet from following where he tread.

"I'm a fox, Princess." He flashed a grin at her. Now, she was certain he would make good on his word to take her home.

But, Hinata thought with dread, Father had warned her foxes were much, much worse than wolves.

_fin._

* * *

**A/N:** Originally posted on my lj, but I decided after a bit of thought to post them here, as well. I have been craving myself some NaruHina lately. Instead of addressing my pestilence of a workload, I decided to complete a quick challenge! I hope you enjoyed them. I apologize for the rushed, incomplete, and possibly typo-ridden state of them. After all, I only had until the song ended before I had to move on. Some of them are rather short because I simply could not think of anything to write inspired by the song. Others are long and may go on because I was cheekily toying with a cute idea. Thank you for reading!


End file.
